Finally We're Together Again
by NickJonasMyFBF
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Brock's girlfriend, Rose, are traveling back to Pallet Town when it starts to get late. Ash realizes then that they're in HER town. :  Better Story than the Summary.


***Hi! I just wanted to say, though I wish I did, I do not and will never own Pokemon, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. I did, however, make up Rose, Brock's girlfriend. So, DON'T STEAL ROSE FROM ME! SHE'S MINE! That is all. Have fun reading it. Hope you like it. Comment, Rate, and Add to Faves! :))***

**AAML**

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Rose, Brock's girlfriend, were traveling back to Ash's house after he became a Pokemon Master. It was getting late, and the stars and moon were slowly peeking out above the clouds. They were passing through Cerulean City when Rose yawned. Brock wrapped his arms around her, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her in his arms. Ash sighed, wishing he had someone to hold besides his Pikachu. Then, he thought of her.

He often thought about the sweet, red-head. He was in love with her, but she had to go and run the gym because of her stupid sisters. That's when he realized that they were in her town. He could finally see her!

"Hey, Brock. Why don't we see if we can stay at Mist's for the night?" Ash got excited as his palms started to sweat. He hoped that she still fought with him. Those were his favorite days ever. Pikachu agreed from his shoulder, smiling at his trainer.

"Alright. I've missed her," He looked at his girlfriend, who was now asleep in his arms. "Besides, we need to find a place quick."

Ash nodded and literally ran to the Cerulean City gym. He hit the doorbell several times, but then got nervous and hid behind Brock. A girl, who he couldn't see, answered the door. He didn't know who it was until she spoke her angelic voice.

"Brock! Oh, my gosh! I missed you so much!" She whisper-yelled, obviously noticing the girl sleeping in his arms. "So, this is Rose? Who would've thought Brock would ever settle down with a girl?" She giggled, and the sound made Ash's stomach get butterflies.

"I know. Hey, can we stay here for the night? We were headed to Ash's house, but it got dark," Misty's eyes widened as her red lips curved into a big smile.

"Is...Is Ash with you?" She opened the door more, welcoming them into her home. Brock nodded, walking in and leaving Ash exposed.

"Hey, Mist. Long time, no see, huh?" Ash lifted his previously-lowered head and gave her a warm smile. Pikachu climbed off his shoulder and headed into the gym to give them some privacy.

"Ash!" She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her slim body, embracing her back.

They held each other then pulled away. When they walked through the door, Ash ran up a few flights of stairs, clearly ready to get into bed, with Pikachu right behind him. Misty smiled at Brock, shaking her head.

"Same old Ash. Except he's what? Fifteen?" She let out a small giggle, then got serious again. "I'll show you to your room. Do you guys sleep...you know...together?"

Brock nodded, and Misty quickly showed him to his room and told him goodnight. Then, she went off in search of her true love. She checked every room and soon got tired so she stopped searching. He feet felt like she was lifting bricks as she trudged to her bedroom.

She turned the doorknob and slid into the aqua-themed room, closing the door behind her. As she turned around, she saw a raven-haired boy sitting on her white and sea blue, satin sheets. He had his arms crossed behind his head, and Pikachu was resting in her white, fuzzy chair. Ash was also watching TV, but quickly smiled when she came in. She sat beside him on the satin sheets.

"Ash, I will gladly show you your room, but you are most definantly not sleeping in here. It's my room," She spoke to him softly, and he slid his hand on top of hers.

"Mist, we haven't seen each other in so long, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible," He looked deeply into her baby blue eyes that he would always get lost in when he looked at her.

"Fine. But don't even try anything," She flipped the light-switch to off as Ash turned the TV off. Misty and Ash both slipped under the covers. Ash turned towards her as he found she was turned towards him.

"Mist?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you...miss me?"

"Of couse I did, Ash. It killed me to stay away from you for so long. I was a walking-dead woman."

"Then, you won't mind if I do this?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I told you not to try anything," She was secretly enjoying being wrapped in his arms.

"I'm not trying anything... I'm trying _every_thing," He whispered, then planted his lips on hers. She happily kissed back, tangling their legs together. Finally, they pulled away, and Misty snuggled into Ash's chest.

"I...love you, Ash."

"I love you, too, Mist. I always have, I always will."

Ash and Misty fell asleep in each other's arms after being told what they had been waiting to hear for years.


End file.
